This invention relates to a safety relay circuit for switching on electric systems such as a pump motor, of an automotive vehicle which, upon start of the vehicle, in particular through turning on of the ignition, must at least temporarily start up so that the vehicle is put into an operationally safe condition ready for driving.
When using relays in brake systems of automotive vehicles it must be taken into consideration that high requirements with regard to safety are to be imposed on such relays and their circuits. Most relays are not sufficiently safe for brake systems in automotive vehicles.